


My Little Bee

by dragontwin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontwin/pseuds/dragontwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoruichi thoughts and feelings as she fights her little Bee Soifon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction on my page over there

As I look at Soifon the person my little Bee has grown into in these past hundred years I’ve been gone. Here we stand on deferent sides of the battlefield.  
How strange it is to see this cold stare coming from what was once my sweet kind little Bee. Gazing at you little Bee I can’t help but think of a time where those cold gray eyes. I can’t help but think of the past.  
When my little Bee eyes weren’t cold and looking at me as if they couldn’t wait to see my dead body. And even though that hurt me. I had to move past that so I could be ready for what’s to come.  
But I still can’t seem to stop thinking of when those gray eyes looked to me like I was the only thing that matter in the whole world. ………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
I thought she was naïve to say she was born to serve me. I thought it was insane for this girl to feel she lived to serve me. I had never done anything to deserve faith this girl placed in me. What had I ever done to cause this girl to think she was born to serve me?  
I wanted to know more about this girl who thought she was just a bodyguard she must know she could be so much more right? Why would this girl who had such amazing potential think all she was born to do is to protect me?  
I felt so strange about this girl. Why doesn’t she just loosen up once in a while? She had such a beautiful smile when she showed it. I had never enjoyed myself more than when I was trying to get her to smile or laugh .  
She made me feel more like a person then a princess. I could have been having the worse day but then it would turn around. With just hearing her out call my name. Even she wouldn’t use a less formal tone.  
I found her one night out under the Sakura trees. I watched her moving around trying to become strong enough to protect me. She was desperate to be better then she thought she was.  
But what she didn’t know was what I saw in her. Within that small girl I saw a worrier that would one day make all who stood before her tremble in fear.  
Moving forward I showed her how to hold her sword knowing that one day that sword would drip red with the blood of her foes. And even if I couldn’t save her from taking a life one day. I vowed to myself I would I would be there for her when that day came.  
If only I knew that this way the last time I would see my little Bee smiling for over a hundred years. I would have spent that time with her doing something more than napping.  
Hurrying to save my oldest friend I didn’t have time to stop and think about what would happen when I save him. And after I save that fool who I call my best friend. I had the time to think about the fact I wouldn’t be able to take my little Bee with me.  
I think it was this fact more than anything that made me despised that monster Aizen. Because of him my little bee will think that I left her without saying goodbye.  
That I had betrayed the Soul Society. And the worst of all I had betrayed Soifon. With the things Aizen had done and would more than likely do again. I will make it my goal to kill him.  
But because my little Bee will hate me and try to hunt me down. For that I will make him beg for death if I can. …………………………………………………………………………………………..  
It is these thoughts that past though my mind as I gaze on the sight my little Bee makes. On how strong she looks standing before me. With the symbol of our division standing proudly on her back.  
I can’t take that cold look in those once bright eyes. Even though I would love nothing more than to stand there and explain myself to her. To make those eyes of hers light up once again when she looks at me.  
But I know that Aizen will make his move soon. Ichigo isn’t strong enough to take him on and win yet. I know all of this in my head but my heart is telling me.  
You did this to her. To YOUR little Bee you broke her. And then she makes her move. I don’t have time to think anymore thoughts of the past. I don’t want to hurt my little Bee.  
But my little Bee doesn’t seem to feel the same way about hurting me. It hurts to know that she now hates me. As the fight goes on all I can think about is she’s stronger now. Would she be this strong if I had been there for her?  
I feel the sting of her zanpakuto. Shock that’s all I can feel for a moment. She was able to mark me. I wasn’t fast enough.  
No it wasn’t that I wasn’t fast enough it was that I didn’t think she was fast enough to get past my guard. Here I go thinking about how strong she’s become.  
But it didn’t hit me that she might be as strong as me. I was arrogant to think I could daydream while fighting Soifon.  
I have to get away get some time to clear my head. But she follows you. And I know I have to get serious about this fight. It’s time for me to stop running from my past. It’s time to become the Goddess of Flash once again.  
When the fight is over after I get one of the biggest shocks of my life. When I see my little Bee use Shunko. When I find out she thought of it on her own.  
I can feel my heart break when my little Bee cries out. “Why didn’t you take me with you Lady Yoruichi”?  
None of this show’s on my face as I stare down at my broken little Bee. I was a princess for far too long for my emotions show on my face.  
Seeing my little Bee like this is agony for me. I never want to see Soifon like this ever again. I never want to be the reason she cries.  
I vow to myself that when everything is done with Aizen. I will make up for all of these long cold years away from my little Bee.  
Even it if means leaving your best friend behind in the world of the living. I gave up my life here for him once and now I want it back.  
I want to spend my days making that serous little girl no that women laugh. To once again make those beautiful gray eyes bright again.  
I want my life back. And for me Soifon is my life.


End file.
